patito feo
by emmaly76
Summary: Ellas eran las feas del instituto, pero una broma... puede cambiarlo... este es un regalo para Maya Masen Cullen... claro que pueden pasar a leer


_**Hola chicas les traigo este one shot como regalo para Maya Masen Cullen espero les guste…**_

_**Como saben los personajes perteneces a la señora Stephanie Meyer yo solo me divierto imaginado locuras con sus personajes… **_

Otra mañana mas lista para ir al infierno llamado instituto, gracias a los cielos que era el último año, ya el próximo estaría en la universidad de Washington, me gane una beca completa para estudiar economía, los números eran algo natural en mi, también quería estudiar turismo internacional, me encantaba la idea de poder presentar al mundo las bellezas que hay en el mundo, pero mientras tanto debo terminar con el infierno llamado instituto, los maestros eran buenos, las materias facilísimas lo que destruía todo el ambiente era el trío de brujas malvadas, solo que estas tienen un cuerpo de infarto, y eran las "diosas del instituto" todo el mundo las veneraba y estaba a sus pies… sus nombres Rosalie hale, Ángela weber y Alice Brandon, las últimas dos eran como unas copias al carbón de la primera, porque Rosalie es rubia con un cuerpo que cualquier modelo de victoria secret envidiaría, su melena le llega a la cintura, sus ojos azules y fríos como un iceberg, mientras Ángela y Alice eran morenas, no mucho pero en comparación con Rosalie se notaba, además su cabello era negro, al igual que sus ojos, parecían carbones, el cabello de Ángela le llegaba justo debajo de los hombros mientras que Alice parecía que le habían masticado una manada de burros la cabeza, tenía un corte en puntas que parecían señalar en todas direcciones, eran las líderes del grupo estudiantil, las porristas, y todos los clubes de la crema y fresa de la escuela…

En el comedor me esperaba mi abuelo Charlie Swan, el es jubilado, y su pensión apenas si nos alcanza, lo bueno que en la escuela nos piden uniforme, y la señora Rachel una vecina me regalo varios que eran de sus hijas…

-buenos días papa…- así le digo porque es el único que conozco, mi mama, su hija Renee Swan se embarazo de mi, vino y me dejo con él y volvió a su vida loca, hace poco se caso y me pidió que me fuera a vivir con ella pero yo no abandono a mi papa Charlie por nada del mundo..

-buenos días hija, lo siento pero tendrás que tomar el autobús la camioneta no enciende ya le llame a Billy para que se mande alguien a revisarla.

-no te preocupes papa estaré bien…- acomode mi mochila y tome una barra de cereal y un juguito de esos que toman los niños de preescolar, me encantan en especial los de durazno.

-cuídate hija…

-tú también papa y no olvides tus medicamentos…

-no lo hare cariño, necesito estar fuerte y sano para ir a aplaudirte en tu graduación...

-lo sé, te quiero mucho...

-yo también te quiero hija…

Salí de casa después de darle muchos besos a mi viejito lindo… y al subirme al autobús rápidamente me hicieron señas mis amigas Tanya y Heidi somos la tercia de adefesios, así nos llaman en la escuela, las tres usamos lentes de fondo de botella, Tanya tiene el cabello de un color extraño rubio rojizo, mientras que el Heidi es rubio platinado, y el mío marrón, no podía ser más común…

-hola chicas…

-como estas bella, ¿lista para el examen?

- ya saben que si, además es de cálculo y eso es como coser y cantar…

-eso lo dices porque eres una cerebrito- se rio Tanya jalándome la trenza, por cierto las tres tenemos el cabello hasta la cadera y siempre lo traemos recogido en una trenza pegada.

- sí pero que tal tu con el de francés de ayer ha…

-que puedo decir los idiomas son como coser y cantar… y mira a Heidi en deportes hizo cincuenta canastas sin fallar…

-que puedo decir…. -Se encogió de hombros…

El autobús llego a si destino y esperamos a bajar al último, lógico que yo hice la mía espectacular cayendo de rodillas al piso, escuche como todos se reían pero una mano que no era de mis amigas se tendió frente a mí...

-¿estás bien?- oh no, ¿puede ser mas vergonzoso? Esa voz la reconocería a kilómetros es Edward Cullen el hombre más guapo de todo el instituto… me quede paralizada en m lugar…

-no la toques Eddie, te puede pegar los piojos, vamos que las chicas nos esperan…- esa sin miras solo con escuchar el chillido de su voz sé que es Ángela su novia y una de las brujas.

La mano desapareció y la remplazaron las de mis amigas que después de levantarme me guiaron a los lavabos para lavarme el lodo, lo bueno es que como soy consciente de mi falta de equilibrio siempre traigo un uniforme de repuesto en la mochila… me cambie rápidamente y nos fuimos a nuestra primera clase, calculo.

Casi terminaba el examen antes de que el profe lo entregara, es decir estaba facilísimo… lo entregue y el profesor Banner me pidió que me retirara del aula para no distraer a mis compañeros… me fui al comedor y saque mi libro de la naranja mecánica, fue un regalo de Charlie, alguien le dijo que me gustaría y lo estoy leyendo…

Sentí la presencia del mal pero lo ignore, podía ser cualquiera del as tres y a ninguna me interesaba ver…

El tiempo se me fue volando y antes de darme cuenta ya estaban tocando el timbre para señale el inicio de la siguiente clase, me fui directo al laboratorio, tocaba biología y mis amigas de seguro estaban allá…

-pero mira lo que me encontré…. Una babosa salió del jardín y está entrando a las instalaciones de la escuela…

-Alice…

-¿dijiste algo?... no creo las babosas no hablan… jalo mi trenza y escuche el Zaz de un tijerazo…

-así te miraras mejor…harás la diferencia en su trío de patéticas que lo único que hacen es afear la escuela…

Lleve mi mano hacia atrás buscando mi trenza y la había cortado hasta mis hombros… no pude detener las lagrimas que rodaran por mis mejillas… se escucharon los pasos de otros alumnos y Alice desapareció, yo me fui directo a los baños y me encerré a llorar en un cubículo…

- miren chicas lo que traigo…- dijo Alice entrando al baño, escuche el repiqueteo de los tacones de las tres y me hice lo más pequeña posible en un rincón…

-por dios Alice eres mi ídolo… donde dejaste al adefesio… ¡quiero verla!...-escuche decir a Rosalie emocionada

-en el pasillo, no me podían ver cerca de ella, iugh, quedaría marcada por estar cerca de algo tan horrible…

-tengo una idea para que no se olviden de nosotras, bueno del instituto…

-suelta Rosy…

-no me digas Rosy ang, sabes que lo detesto…

-tu tampoco me digas Ang…

-ya chicas no peleen anda suelta Rosalie…

-¿Qué les parecería presumir estos adefesios a nivel nacional?

-por dios quien va a querer verlas… ¿te volviste loca?

-no piensen… -después escuche solo un bisbiseo que no pude distinguir de que hablaban hasta que escuche un ¡si! Colectivo…

Salí del baño y me fui caminando a casa, mi papa no estaba se había ido al taller de Billy para que arreglaran la camioneta, una vieja camioneta rojo oxido una chevrolet como de los finales de los cincuenta… pero era lo mejor que podíamos tener…

Me alegre de que no estuviera en casa, así no vería que llegue hecha una sopa por la lluvia tan fuerte que me atrapo en el camino, algo muy común en forks, el pueblo sin sol, todos los días está nublado y cuando menos te lo esperas te sorprende la lluvia…

Rápidamente me metí a bañar con agua calientita, me puse mi pijama de franela, súper calientita y me prepare un té de manzanilla para entrar en calor, estaba a punto de tomármelo cuando sonó el timbre de la casa fui a abrir y allí estaban mis amigas que el verme abrieron los ojos como plato… ah sí había olvidado mi cabello… le s hice ni señal para que pasaran…

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Tanya abrazándome

-Alice…

-maldita bruja… ¿por eso no entraste a las otras clases?- asentí

-con razón las muy malditas nos miraban y se reían mas de lo normal…

-les tengo una mala noticia chicas- les dije recordando lo que escuche en el baño.

-¿te llego tu periodo?- pregunto Tanya haciéndonos reír y relajando el ambiente.

-no es eso, aunque si sería una mala noticia, el trío del infierno planean hacernos algo…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Heidi desde la cocina

-las escuche en el baño, pero no logre escuchar todo…

- afrontaremos lo que sea jutas amigas…- dijo Tanya- además dos semanas mas y nos graduamos…

- ¡a la universidad se ha dicho!- grito Heidi levantando los puños…

-ira papa Charlie con nosotras verdad…

-no quiere…

-no te preocupes, estará bien bella…

-eso quiero pensar…

-además si te esfuerzas puedes terminar la carrera antes…

-ya basta de cosas tristes… ¡hagamos un maratón de películas!

- solo tengo las de Charlie chicas y esas no les gustan a ustedes…

- pero eso no es problema… -Tanya saco las dos películas de el diario de la princesa con Anne Hathaway

Hicimos un gran boul de palomitas de maíz y sacamos las mantas del armario haciendo un "campamento en la sala", nos reímos como locas de nosotras mismas y de la película solo vimos la cuarta parte ya que fue más entretenido lanzarnos almohadas y palmita…

A Tanya le hablo su papa para que se fuera a casa y Heidi se fue con ella… por cierto Rosalie es hermanastra de Tanya el papa de ella Eleazar Denali se caso con Lilian hale, la madre de Rosalie pero ella jamás se han llevado bien, Rosalie se ha esforzado por destruir la poca autoestima de mi amiga...

Recogí todo hice la cena, la deje tapada y me fui a mi cuarto a dormir… la mañana siguiente baje de mi cuarto con un gorro en la cabeza y mi trasquilado cabello completamente recogido… gracias a Dios papa no lo noto…los siguientes días use gorro para ir a la escuela, y mis amigas por solidaridad hacia mí, lo hicieron también las dos usaban gorros tejidos con su cabello recogido…

Al fin tres días de clases y la graduación, lo malo es que debo decir el discurso final por graduarme con honores… otra razón para que las víboras me odien porque querían que lo dijera a Rosalie como presidenta del comité estudiantil…

Un día lluvioso como todos, y aguatando las burlas del trío del infierno, pero nos consolábamos entre mis amigas y yo diciendo que falta poco…

En la hora del almuerzo, las brujas nos miraban de forma diferente como esperando algo, se cuchicheaban entre ellas y miraban sus móviles, luego a nosotras, luego otra vez cuchicheo…

Las ignoramos y seguimos comiendo de pronto se escucharon voces y gritos, de seguro el trío del infierno está haciendo alguna de sus estupideces para llamar la atención…

-¡hola chicos!- se me hizo desconocida la voz que hablaba por un alto parlante- ¿me podrían decir quiénes son Isabella Swan, Tanya Denali y Heidi Volterra?- mi cuerpo se paralizo y volteamos como en cámara lenta viendo como toda la cafetería nos señalaba a nosotros…

Y justo allí en la puerta estaban Stacy London y Clinton Kelly con sus cámaras mirándonos con una sonrisa… _creo que acabo de entrar a la dimensión desconocida…_

-chicas, de forma anónima las han recomendado para nuestro programa… nos encanto la vehemencia con la que se esforzaron en decir que falta poco para su graduación y no están listas ¿es cierto eso?- las tres asentimos como robot

-¿algún chico a quien sorprender?- preguntó Clinton haciéndonos sonrojar y negar con la cabeza ja, nosotros sabemos de chicos lo que las brujas de matemáticas o sea cero…

- no se preocupen nosotros nunca visitamos a alguien sin investigar, así que me gustaría que conocerán a las causantes de que hoy estemos aquí…-continuo Stacy, y se giro hasta quedar de frente a…

-ellas son Rosalie hale, Alice Brandon y Ángela weber…- las muy brujas perdieron el color y al ver su expresión Clinton y Stacy notaron que no lo hacían por bondad sino por maldad, se guiñaron el ojo entre ellos y luego fueron a saludarlas en un beso a cada una…

-chicas que orgullo es tener amigas como ustedes _tan preocupadas_ por sus compañeras pero de nada servirá embellecerlas para la graduación si no tienen pareja para el baile… -dijo Stacy haciendo un puchero.

-y como vemos que ustedes son _tan buenas amigas_ les pedimos que hagan un pequeño sacrificio por sus amigas.

-¿Qué quieren decir?-pregunto Ángela con voz temblorosa.

-bueno esperen, -volteo a ver a todos y lanzo una pregunta general -¿hay tres chicos disponibles que no tengan pareja para el baile?- todos señalaron a los chicos del club de ajedrez ben Cheney, Tyler Clowey y Mike newton… eran chicos serios con cabello lleno de gomina que parecía casco, frenos y mucho acné… solo les faltaban los lentes, esos nos los dejaron a nosotras el trío de cegatonas…- ¡no tienen pareja! Por los dioses de la moda escuchaste Clinton no lo puedo creer… pero no se preocupen lo solucionaremos…

-espera Stacy quiero lanzar un reto… levanten la mano los que crean que podemos dejar a estas chicas- nos señalo a nosotras- más bellas que estas- señalo al trío del infierno…- todos negaron con la cabeza y rieron burlones…

-wow Clinton no lo puedo creer nos llaman y no creen en nosotros… esto está muy mal…-negó con la cabeza Stacy de forma teatral.

-entonces apostemos contra ellos…- guiño el ojo él

-¿Qué se te ocurre que pueda ser la apuesta?

-que te parece que el día de la graduación la cita de ellas- ahora señalo a las brujas- se intercambian con las de ellas- nos señalo a nosotras…- si superamos las expectativas…

-pero no sabemos quiénes son las citas de Rosalie, Alice y Ángela…- continuo fingiendo indignación Stacy.

-somos nosotros,- dijo Emmett Macarty poniéndose de pie y jalando a Jasper y a Edward con él.

-¿Qué dicen chicos le entran al reto?

-por mi si, -dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros y ganándose una mirada envenenada de parte de Ángela…

-por nosotros también- dijo Mike sonriente.

- Y ustedes chicas que dicen…

Nosotras nos encogimos de hombros… retándole importancia y las brujas hablaron

-aceptamos con una condición- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa maliciosa

-hablen…

-dejaran su color de cabello no lo pueden teñir.

-¿eso es todo?

- y nadie podrá vernos a ninguna de las seis hasta el día de la graduación…

-por nosotros está bien… todo ustedes son testigos, y ustedes decidirán quién será pareja de quien... –se sobaron las manos y luego las chocaron entre ellos…

Nos llevaron a una camioneta enorme y fueron en dirección a la casa de Heidi primero, era de una familia acomodada, nos dejaron a Tanya y a mí en la camioneta después de varias horas salieron cargando unas bosas negras que dejaron en la acera luego subimos a la camioneta y fuimos a casa de Tanya.

-chica como vistes así viviendo aquí…-dijo Stacy...

-no se- Tanya se encogió de hombros e ingreso a la casa con ellos y nos quedamos ahora Heidi y yo en la camioneta…

-¿Qué paso en tu casa?

-revisaron todo mi guardarropa y me hicieron tirar hasta los calzones…

-¿en serio?

-si dijeron que todo estaba muy pasado de moda además de que los colores no me favorecen y no sé que mas, mi closet en este instante no tiene ni un alfiler…

-wow…

Nos quedamos en silencio esperando a Tanya… y repitieron lo que paso en la casa de Heidi, salieron cargando bolsas negras con su ropa…

-listo chicas última parada- dijo Stacy sonriente pero nosotras estábamos en silencio donde diantres nos habían metido las brujas estas gentes nos iban a dejas sin ropa, no es que yo tenga mucha…

-m casa era humilde tenía dos plantas porque el terreno que abarbaba era pequeño solo dos recamara sala comedor cocina y un baño…

-vamos Isabella…-me llamo Clinton sacándome de mi ensoñación…

-solo bella por favor…

-bien bella es turno de ver tu casa…

Bajamos y les abrí la puerta entramos y mi papa estaba en la sala viendo deportes, los presente...

-papa, te presento a Clinton y Stacy… chicos les presento a mi papa…

-mucho gusto señor…

-el gusto es mío… ¿Qué se les ofrece?...

-venimos por su hija… espere antes de que diga algo, nosotros trabajamos para un programa de la televisión y nos llamaron para ayudar a su hija y sus dos amigas Tanya y Heidi para estar hermosas para su baile de graduación…

-eso suena bien, y como cuánto cuesta…-mi papa tan preocupado

-absolutamente nada, al contrario nuestros patrocinadores corren con todos los gastos…

-¿en serio?, y le dará un vestido lindo para su graduación.-esa era su preocupación, el quería que yo fuera al baile…

-y no solo eso… habrá mucho mas, solo que llevaremos las chicas con nosotros desde ahora y no las traeremos hasta la graduación…

-¿no es mucho tiempo?

-solo el necesario señor… se la cuidaremos lo prometo, además tendrá el gusto de ver a su hija en televisión…

-oíste hija serás famosa

Y luego los guie a mi cuarto… no había mucho que revisar, tenía unos diez pantalones, unas veinte blusas y tres chaquetas, dos gorros, dos bufandas y dos pares de converse unas negros y otros blancos, aparte de los zapatos escolares…

- eres muy ordenada bella….

-gracias- respondí tímida y sonrojada.

-me gusta el color de las paredes, la hace ve más luminosa- dijo Clinton guiñándome el ojo…- pero no venimos a ver la casa así que muéstrame lo que tienes…

-abrí el closet y les mostré mi escaso guardarropa…

- vemos que te gusta verter cómoda he…

-sí, bueno en realidad toda es ropa que me han regalado…- me dio pena decirlo peri yo jamás gastaría el dinero de mi papa para comprarme ropa y lo que ganaba en la biblioteca lo estaba ahorrando para la universidad…

-no te preocupes bella… tengo una duda…- dijo Stacy

- dime…

-las chicas que nos llamaron no son sus amigas verdad…

-no, todo lo contrario...

-eso creí, pero no te preocupes que les daremos una lección… no hay necesidad que te midas nada hay que deshacernos de todo y nos vamos a comprar un guardarropa más acorde con su nueva vida de universitaria, por cierto ¿dónde van a estudiar?

- en la universidad de Washington tengo una beca completa…

-bien chica vamos a cambiar tu guardarropa por el de una chica que estudiara en la universidad

- gracias...

-nah, lo hacemos con gusto además me va a dar más gusto taparles la boca a ese trío es una tristeza que existan personas así, no creas bella no son las primeras que nos hablan con mala intención…

Salimos de casa y mi papa como siempre me dio permiso con facilidad y más después de que Stacy le prometió que podía llamar cuando quisiera.

Estaríamos los siguientes días con Stacy y Clinton a donde quiera que nos llevaran y no volveríamos hasta el día de la graduación, y durante la entrega de papeles nos arreglarían como éramos antes de que nos cambiaran y el verdadero cambio lo mostraríamos en pleno baile eso entendí….más o menos…

Nos llevaron a las mejores tiendas de Seattle y nos dieron unos tips de compra acompañado de una tarjeta de crédito por cinco mil dólares, casi me iba de espaldas…

Pasamos todo ese día en tiendas y yo solo compre un par de jeans con sus blusas, una manga tres cuartos azul cruzada de la parte de enfrente y la otra blanca tipo polera sencilla pero cómoda. En el pecho tenia la palabra bebe…

Al regresar Stacy y Clinton nos regañaron y se comprometieron a ir el siguiente día con nosotras…

Dormí agotada en la cómoda cama del hotel, a las siete de la mañana nos levantaron y nos pusimos un cambio de la ropa que compramos, Stacy nos paso un juego de bragas y brasier a cada una, eran demasiado sexis en mi vida me hubiera comprado algo así por mi misma…

Nos hicieron medirnos tanta ropa que mi cerebro solo captaba el bisbiseo de su voz y el ir y venir de las prendas, después de ocho horas de compras nos llevaron a un spa donde nos atendieron como reinas, parecía que la lengua se nos había ido de vacaciones porque solo asentíamos, negábamos y nos encogíamos de hombros… de allí nos fuimos al hotel

El siguiente y ultimo día, pues debíamos estar en el instituto para la graduación a las cinco de la tarde, nos levantaron a las cinco de la mañana, nos mandaron a duchar, de allí nos llevaron a un salón de belleza donde nos pusieron un sinfín de tratamientos en el cabello nos cortaron y peinaron a cada una por separado y no permitieron que viera, por lo menos yo lo que me hacían, el del salón de belleza me entrego un CD con un tutorial de cómo peinarme el nuevo corte y como maquillarme correctamente…

De allí me llevaron a otra área donde me hicieron manicure y pedicura, y nos maquillaron como indicaba el CD, de allí fuimos a una boutique donde me pusieron un antifaz que no me dejara ver pero que no me dañara el maquillaje sentí la ropa ser removida de mi cuerpo y después una tela suave deslizarse por él, como una caricia… me pusieron unas sandalias de tacón por lo que sentí en mis pies… después me guiaron fuera, allí escuche la voz de las chicas….

-¿así nos llevaran hasta forks?

-lo siento chicas es que no queremos arruinar la sorpresa…

Nos enfurruñamos, que bien nos íbamos a ver vestidas así, además yo debía decir el discurso….

-oigan…-nadie me respondió- Stacy

-dime bella…

-debo decir el discurso…

-no lo harás, hablamos con el director y le dijimos que no podrían llegar a tiempo para la entrega de papeles, pero lo permitió así que le pedí como un favor personal que las nombraran al último, batalle te voy a decir que no me lo puso muy fácil pero al final lo convencí…

-así que iremos a la escuela, les colocaremos las ridículas batas amarillas los birretes y pasaran a recoger sus papeles, después allí mismo sobre la tarima haremos que sus compañeros decidan quiénes serán sus parejas para el baile.

Wow tienes todo planeado, pero ¿traes nuestros lentes mira que sin ellos…?

-les traemos lentes de contacto, además les conseguimos con un amigo el patrocinio para una operación laser y así cuando entren a la universidad no estén sufriendo por sus anteojos…

-gracias chicos…

-nah… tendremos nuestra paga… imagínate Clinton la cara de las otras cundo las vean

-oh si ya le dije a Jeff que se encargara de grabarlas en todo momento, mientras pasa la hora de la emoción…

El vuelo la pasamos escuchando música relajante, en la camioneta nos pusieron de nuevo la música esa, al bajar, nos colocaron las togas, nos quitaron los antifaces y nos pusieron los lentes de contacto…

-wow bella te vez genial… -dijo una pelirroja de ojos claros con facciones finas bastante hermosa

-¿Tanya? Wow tú te vez genial…

-corrección nos vemos geniales…- dijo una chica rubia sin su cabello acomodado en ondas hacia un lado, un maquillaje suave que resaltaba todas sus facciones y el gris azulado de su rostro.

-las tres están hermosas he irreconocibles, entraremos por la puerta de atrás, y cuando las nombren caminen a paso seguro, ignoren todo su alrededor, son ustedes armadas para destruir a todo aquel que se burla de ustedes…

-tomen varias respiraciones… y vamos…

Caminamos a la parte trasera del auditorio, Rosalie dijo su discurso hueco como su cabeza y después nombraron uno a uno hasta que nos nombraron a nosotras primero a Tanya luego a mí y por último a Heidi, hice como dijo Stacy e ignore todos los murmullos, como dijo ella los dioses de la moda me protegieron porque no hice ningún aterrizaje de emergencia…

Nos tomamos la foto grupal y lanzamos los birretes al aire, nos felicitamos y estábamos a punto de irnos se escucho la voz de Clinton.

-como saben hace tres días venimos a llevarnos tres compañeras suyas para hacerles un cambio de imagen, y lanzamos un reto.

-y lanzamos un reto, pasen los participantes de este reto…

Pasaron los seis chicos y el trío del infierno…

-sabemos que bajo sus togas tren sus vestidos de graduación porque desde aquí nos vamos al baile de graduación, asistentes por favor ayuden a los niños a quitase las togas…- los ayudantes de Stacy y Clinton nos quitaron todo con rapidez, algo bueno que hicieron las del comité estudiantil fue pedir las togas de forma que se puedan abrió de la parte de atrás… cuando cayeron las seis togas se escucho un jadeo general…

-aquí están Bella Tanya y Heidi… ¿Qué dicen chicos quiénes serán sus parejas?

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, de pronto sentí una cálida mano tomar la mía, enviando una desconocida pero agradable sensación eléctrica a través de mi piel y busque al dueño de dicha mano y era nada menos que Edward Cullen, Emmett tomo la de Tanya y Jasper la de Heidi, las brujas se fueron taconeando todas enfurruñadas con Tyler, Ben y Mike pisándoles los talones.

-nos vemos en el baile chicos- se despidió Stacy y salimos del auditorio rumbo a las canchas donde se había acondicionado para el baile…

-te vez hermosa bella…- susurro Edward a mi oído, provocando que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

-gracias…- dije en un susurro y volteando la cara para que no viera mi sonrojo.

-seré la envidia de todos…- ugh, cállate o alumbrare más que las luces de adentro…

- no lo creo… -logre decir cuando encontré mi voz

-claro que si…. ¿sabías que termine con Ángela?- negué con la cabeza- ese día que te caíste del autobús y me jalo para que no te ayudara…

-no se ha sabido nada…

-ella corrió el rumor de que estábamos distanciados solamente…

- oh…- bravo bella respuesta inteligente…

- te molesta ir conmigo…- se paró a mitad del camino y con sus dedos levanto mi rostro…._estoy en el cielo y es verde con nubes cobrizas…_

-no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-estas muy callada y temblando…

-no me gusta que me vean y estar allí contigo… me van a ver por estar contigo…

-estas equivocada bella, te van a ver por ti por lo hermosa que estas…

-no estoy hermosa, no puedo estar de una forma que no soy…

-lo eres bella eres hermosa, lo note hasta ese día que pude estar tan cerca de ti…

-¿Cuándo me caí? Vaya forma- sonreí y él me regalo una sonrisa no apta para cardiacos, su boca se torció hacia un lado, y mi corazón comenzó una carrera desbocada…

-en serio bella, por eso termine con Ángela, en el tiempo que tengo saliendo con ella jamás sentí lo que contigo en una sola mirada

-no juegues conmigo… por favor….-susurre ¿tenía idea desde cuando me había fijado yo en él?

-no juego bella es en serio… ¿quiere ser mi compañera de baile?, no por lo que los demás hayan dicho, sino por nosotros, por ti…

-si- la respuesta salió de mi boca antes de siquiera haberlo procesado…y nos sonreímos mutuamente…

Puso su brazo para que lo tomara- me permites.

Coloque mi mano sobre su brazo- por supuesto- y entramos al baile…

Este sería un día único e inolvidable…

_**¿Qué dices maya te gusto? Espero que si, ¿Cómo se verán el trio del infierno con sus nuevas parejas?...**_


End file.
